


And Midnight Follows

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Co-Written, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Missionary Position, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Smutfest based on my friends fic
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	And Midnight Follows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuddyGeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyGeeks/gifts).



> So this was written for my girl Puddy Geeks, who is SO awesome.  
> It's based on her Bellamy/OC long fic We Come Running, its awesome and you guys should definitely check it out and show my girl some love over in her comments !!!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyGeeks
> 
> WCR:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435352

  
  
  


Indie rolled over, blankets falling to reveal her bare chest as she lay in a bed that was not her own.

As she came to, she remembered that she was in his tent, Bellamy's tent. 

A smile took over her face as she remembered all that they had done the night before and how they'd enjoyed each other's bodies.

She sat up, the blankets falling further, revealing more and more bare skin, scattered with love bites and marks from their nocturnal activities. It seemed as though it was still dark outside, probably early morning. Too early for the others to be awake.

Bellamy walked in as she was musing on their relationship, gazing at her approvingly as she perched naked on his bed.

"Like what you see, perv?" She asked, jokingly, looking at him sideways through lidded eyes. 

"Am I not allowed to look at what's mine?" He crawled, gazing at her wistfully as he staked towards the bed, stripping off his shirt as he walked.

As he got closer to the bed, his hands went to his belt, undoing it while Indie looked at him hungrily, leaning back onto her hands and straightening her legs as she watched him undress.

As his trousers slid onto the ground, along with his underwear, he started to crawl towards her on the bed, like a predator stalking his prey, slowly and gracefully.

When he reached Indie, he captured her mouth with his, cupping her face in his hands, their tongues meeting as they fell into each other more and more .

They kissed tenderly but passionately, showing their feelings without saying a word.

Indie broke the kiss, pulling Bell down to the bed as she lay down on it.

Bell kissed his way down her body, paying attention to her boobs one at a time, paying attention to each of her nipples for a while, before continuing his journey to his intended destination.

As he reached her core, he licked a path along her slit before starting to suck at her clit like a sweet, alternating rolling it with his tongue and lapping at her centre.

Indie reached down to pull his head back up to hers, kissing her own taste off his mouth, moaning as she felt Bell's arousal against her leg, making her hungry for so much more.

"C'mon Bell, fuck me" She teased, biting at his ear gently as he kissed her neck, going back over the bite marks he'd already made the night before.

"You want it, huh?" He teased, nipping at her collar bone as he smirked.

"What's wrong, old man? Can't keep up?" She goaded playfully, knowing it'd prompt him into action.

He growled, pouncing, and pinning her hands to the bed as he kissed her again, moving his hands down to pull her legs around him, making her core touch his cock, grinding down against her to make her moan into his mouth.

Indie rocked against him, slicking their connection and making it harder for him to not slide inside her tight entrance.

Bellamy tilted his hips down and the head of his cock caught at her opening, leaning down to kiss her again as he thrust into her warm depths.

Indie gasped, the feeling of him filling her intimately making her overcome with her feelings about the man thrusting gently inside her, his chest rippling slightly against her breasts.

She started to grind herself against his hips in time with his thrusts, making the sensations increase tenfold, bringing her closer and closer to bliss as Bell started to play with her nipples while her boobs moved slightly in time with his thrusts.

As his other hand played with her clit, she started to clench around him, her moans getting higher and higher in pitch with every pass of his thumb over the sensitive nub.

"Fuck, you look so hot when you come baby. I fucking love it! " He growled into her ear, before kissing her jaw and holding her close to him as she started to spasm around his cock, gushing over them both.

Indie pushed at Bell's shoulder, rolling him onto his back so she could ride him, grinding down onto him harder than before, making it harder and harder for him to hold back.

His hands came to rest on her hips, helping her to rock back and forth against him.

He sat up, moving his hands to her back as she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as her rocking slowed down.

"You feel so good, love" He mumbled onto her lips as she smiled sweetly, continuing their kiss.

"I aim to please,baby" She remarked wryly, grinning wickedly as she went right back to grinding down onto him again, making Bell let his head fall back from the sheer amount of pleasure she was giving him.

Bringing her hand down to touch herself again, she brought herself to climax yet again, crying out as the wave of pleasure hit her yet again, making Bell groan as she constricted around his cock, making the sensation almost too much for him to cope with.

Indie pulled herself away from him, rolling onto her back again, inviting him between her legs yet again.

Bell resituated himself back in between her thighs again, slotting himself back inside her, thrusting gently and rhythmically as he laid his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it's column and whispering affectionate remarks into it.

As he got closer to his peak, he began to thrust more erratically, biting at her neck and chest, grabbing her hips and kissing her more roughly than before.

As he came, he rolled off her, pulling her with him and embracing her in the warmth of his arms, letting them both drift off to sleep peacefully.

They stayed that way as they dreamt, smiling softly and waiting for whatever the morning would bring.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, please jgo check out Puds' work, she is such an amazing writer and she deserves all the love she can get !!!!!
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are LIFE!!!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :) :) :)


End file.
